I Fell For A Singer
by Luna-Rinanoku
Summary: Koori was never a fan of love: but what will she think when she falls for the abnoxcious traitor Sasuke Uchiha? And how will he feel when his feeling spill out for her like water over-flowing on to the shores of a river bank? Find out as you read along.


I packed up my things while tears sprung from my eyes leaving dark spots on my mucky brown coloured duffle bag: my step-father told me to leave for no reason and to also not say goodbye to my friends. It was unbearable I just couldn't do it but I had to or my father would send me to Akatsuki and tell them to suck out my demon tailed beast. When I was done packing I jumped out of my window and into the forest behind the fence of my backyard with the headphones of my iPod in my ears: music was the only thing that calmed me down. I blasted Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari in my ears and sang to the lyrics.

Me - Habatai tara modo ra nai to itte  
Meza shita no ha aoi aoi ano sora  
"Kanashimi" ha mada oboerezu  
"Setsuna sa" ha ima tsukami hajime ta  
Anata he to idaku kono kanjou mo  
Ima "kotoba" ni kawatteiku  
Michi naru sekai no yume kara mezamete  
Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu  
Habatai tara modora nai to itte  
Mezashita no ha shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsuki nuketara mitsukaru to shitte  
Furikidu hodo aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aoi aoi ano sora  
Aisozukita you na oto de sabireta furui mado ha kowareta  
Miakita kago ha hora suteteiku furikaeru koto ha mou nai  
Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete  
Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu  
Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to itte  
Izanau no ha tooi tooi ano koe  
Mabushii sugita anata no te mo nigitte  
Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora  
Ochiteiku to wakatteita sore de mo hikari wo oi tsuzuketeiku yo  
Habatai tara modora nai to itte  
Sagashita no ha shiroi shiroi ano kumo  
Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte  
Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora  
aoi aoi ano sora  
aoi aoi ano sora

~Sasuke~

I heard a voice coming from the east side of the forest not far from where I was: it was a woman's voice and whoever's voice it was the really knew how to sing not that I cared much it just really caught my attention, the song was Blue Bird by Ikimono Gakari I believe. But I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't considering that I don't listening to music daily: I headed towards where I heard the voice and I found a trail of splintered footprints in branches of trees heading directly towards the village and whoever this person or thing was it was fast because if it was a normal person they would still be in sight but it makes sense, they could've pushed chakra into their feet to increase speed and might've over done it. I followed their tracks as fast as I could but before I could see the person I was already at the gates of Konoha. I ran over to the little booth that Izumo and Kotetsu were standing in while staring in the direction the person must've went.

Me- Izumo! Kotetsu! Did you see a person run by really fast by any chance?

They looked at me shocked and I noticed that both of their hair was windblown to the right side.

Kotetsu – Yeah! It was a girl I think but it was sort of just like a flash of black but you could tell that her hair was shiny silver hair.

Izumo – Yeah! And she had mucky brown bags on her shoulder and back like she was traveling somewhere or something.

Me – Ok.

After that I continued to run towards where they pointed and I knew it was right because there was a trail of destruction and injured people on the way but I ignored and just ran. The trail lead into the Hokage Tower. When I ran in I was just like "What the fuck?" there were papers still floating in mid air and the receptionist was sprawled out on the floor in a ... **very** odd position. I kept following the trail and eventually I ended up in the Hokage's office. (Naruto had made it as Hokage when I got back which was pretty surprising) A tall girl with a very sexy figure stood in front of Naruto's desk just casually talking to him: she had just like Kotetsu said, "Shiny silver hair," and she was dressed up like Sai that guy that filled in for me, she was dressed exactly like him, the exact same top, shorts and boots and she had her weapon pouch in the exact same place: right on the left ass cheek and now that I mention it she had the biggest ass I've ever seen in my life time considering that I don't look at asses a lot. She was also very pale just like Sai and I noticed that she had a long tattoo that went down the right side of her body: it was tangled prickly vines with thorns and there was blood dripping from them and there were village headbands hanging from some of the vines all scratched through the middle like a missing nin's village headband: there was Sound, Cloud, Waterfall, Rain, Grass, Mist, Leaf and Sand there was also an open spot where the vines made a circle that surrounded the open spot and inside of it was... an Uchiha Crest that was slashed diagonally with a pink coloured scar. The whole tattoo was in color: the vines a deep forest green, the blood a crimson red, the bands of the headbands a navy blue and the metal was a sparkling silver and for last the Uchiha Crest was its traditional colours, white and bright red: the white top half of it almost blended in with her skin but you could tell that the white was slightly whiter than her own skin. Then I got distracted by someone talking to me and someone chuckling.

Silver-Haired Girl – Take a picture it'll last way longer and you'd be able to masturbate to it at night, if you can even masturbate.

I scowled at her in anger but just decided not to be childish and argue.

Me – What's your name?

Silver-Haired Girl – What's yours?

Me – I asked first.

Silver-Haired Girl – So I asked second.

Me - *scowls* Sasuke Uchiha

Silver-Haired Girl – Hn. Koori Hatake.

Me – Then what's with the slashed Uchiha Crest on your lower back?

Koori – It's from my step-mom she was an Uchiha but she died of TB. She wanted me to have a tattoo of pride for her so I got it.

Naruto – What's TB?

Me – Tuberculosis an infection of the lungs.

Naruto – Oh and yes Kakasha you can live in the village.

Koori – Thanks.

And with that she walked out of the room her shoulder brushing mine and her hair whipping at my face (Mmm grape-fruit)

Naruto – So why are you here Sasuke?

Me – No reason I'll just be going now.

Naruto – Ok whatever.

With that I walked out of the room and rushed to follow Koori, she was only walking this time thank goodness. I followed her until she stopped in front of a lake in the middle of the forest: there she stripped to her... whoa. I mean she stripped down to her very sexy bra and panties and dived into the lake: just moments later she popped out of the water and it was just like one of those movies where the little kid is spying on this good looking lady then she pops out of the water and her arms do a semi-circle or she pushes her hair back or flips it back and all the water droplets are still floating in mid-air in slow motion and then her boobs bounce up and down. This was exactly like that but she was in the light of the sunset and this was much better than in movies because she was **SO **busty and she was much sexier than actors in movies. I tasted something salty in my mouth: I put my fingers to my mouth and looked at the red liquid that was there: shit! I was having a nosebleed from looking at Kakasha. I held my hand to my nose and quickly ran home, when I was half way there Kakashi stopped me and looked at the nosebleed I had and his eyes widened a small amount.

Kakashi – What kind of girl did you look at to get you to have this much of nosebleed Sasuke?

Me – Koori Hatake she's out by the lake in the forest: I gotta go!

~Kakashi~

Sasuke had a major nosebleed and he was running home fast and it made me wonder what girl would have this kind of effect on Sasuke because it was rather surprising that he was looking at a girl because he never actually showed interest in any girl and it made me think he was gay for quite a while. He mentioned my last name but the name "Koori" was not familiar to me but it was awfully similar to my name as you can see but I don't recall ever having a sister. I was curious so I casually walked heading into the forest with one hand in my pocket and my other hand holding Make Out Paradise as I read it: I don't know how other people don't like it because my sensei The Fourth Hokage, Jiraiya all seem to like it very much I just don't understand '-_- (Koori – It's because you're all perverts nii-san -_-) Anyways I made it to the lake I the forest that Sasuke was talking about and indeed there was a beautiful girl swimming there in her... holy shit. My bad swimming in her black lacy bra and panties and she looked like me and I was just like WTF? But her hair was flipped and soft looking unlike mine because my hair defied gravity and her's didn't: she also looked like feminine version of myself but just sexier in my opinion. I was leaning on a rather big tree just watching her and waiting for her to notice I was watching her.

Koori – You're just like that guy with the chicken butt hair why don't you just take a picture it'll last longer.

Me – Oh, Sasuke he told me you were here while he was running home with a nosebleed and he mentioned that you had my last name so I was curious.

Koori – Hatake?

Me – Yea.

Koori – In that case you're probably the brother my step mom always talked to me about! And in the other case can I move in with you? Kakashi-nii-san?

Me – Oh yeah sure.

With that she got out of the water and I noticed how tall she was, she was as tall as me and Sasuke which is pretty tall for a woman so she was about six feet since that's how tall Sasuke and I are. She climbed out of the water and onto the small dock that was built on the shore of the lake and stood up on the stern wooden planks: with flicks of her wrists they caught fire but she did something to tame them and the flames turned blue. She slowly pulled her flaming fingers through her hair and weirdly her hair didn't burn but it dried and sprung up to the right, like defying gravity! She really looked like me now just way paler and feminine: she picked up her clothes and started to put them on again


End file.
